


The Royal Miraculous

by tianafizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, also idk where this is going tbh, i was watching disney princess movies and then i was like bro, ill add more to it eventually, im bad at summaries too so rip, im bad at titles spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianafizzy/pseuds/tianafizzy
Summary: Adrien Agreste, the Prince of France, lives a life dictated by schedules upon schedules. He's never allowed to leave the house and the only communication he has with anyone his age is with the royal baker's daughter Marinette. When Adrien takes in what he believes is a stray kitten, his life becomes something he could only dream of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a preview of what i'm gonna do, there will be chapters and the chapters will be much longer than this is.  
> *in this au marinette has already had her miraculous for a month or so before adrien gets his  
> 

**PREQUEL CHAPTER**

 

Marinette knocked lightly on the large wooden door. Wayzz lifts his head to listen more clearly, then rushes to Master Fu.

"Ladybug is here, Master. Shall I let her in?" Wayzz asks. Fu nods his head and his miraculous rushes to the doorway.

"Come in, Ladybug!" Marinette turns the doorknob and greets Wayzz as Tikki pops out of her purse and begins to chat with her friend. Wayzz leads the two to Master Fu's room where he sits drinking tea, upon arrival Marinette bows to greet him then adjusts herself to sit cross-legged across from him.

"My dear Ladybug, I believe it is time I found you a partner." Marinette glanced at the snacks laid out on the table between them and handed Tikki a cookie before looking up at Master Fu.

"A partner? Am I doing that badly?" Fu chuckled and shook his head.

"Quite the opposite. Do you remember when I told you about the history of the Ladybug miraculous holder?"

"Yes, of course."

"I told you that Ladybug could not reach her full potential without her partner, Chat Noir. You've been doing well on your own so far keeping the city tamed, but I feel a true evil is on its way. You can not handle it on your own." Marinette felt a shiver. Master Fu had explained the small monsters she had gone up against were just a practice for her, that Hawkmoth had been testing her abilities and since Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen he would soon send out a monster that could put her in grave danger.

"Alas, you can not know his identity. I must ask since you are more adjusted than he will be please help him. Remember when you first got your miraculous?" Tikki began laughing hysterically and Marinette blushed.

"Tikki! It's not funny! How was I supposed to know you weren't some rat." Fu smiled, glad the two were now getting along so well.

"I will choose the new miraculous holder soon. Just go about your days normally, and greet your partner with kindness."

"Of course." The clock in the room rung signaling the next hour and Marinette's eyes widened remembering where she had to be and how late she already was.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I have to head back to the castle, I told my father I'd start on the desserts for the afternoon and I'm already late." She quickly rises and gathers her things while mumbling out apologies. Tikki says her goodbyes to Wayzz and Master Fu as she follows Marinette out of the door.

"It was good to see you again, Master Fu! I can not wait to meet my partner." She calls before closing the door behind her.

"Likewise my dear."

* * *

 

The crowd of people is kept at bay by the guards surrounding them as King Agreste and Prince Adrien make their way through the sea of people. Adrien had been trained on how to walk through crowds so many times he could do it with his eyes closed if shut eyes weren't improper for a prince. There had been times where Adrien would look at his people and smile, wave, or give a reassuring nod, but all of these times had also ended in being scolded and tested on crowd etiquette. Today was itching to be one of those days and Adrien struggled to contain himself. It had always made more sense to him to be kind to his citizens rather than cold, not just to be liked, but just because it was the right thing to do. A few months prior, Adrien had been allowed to wander the streets and mingle with his citizens and the feeling he got from being a good person was something that kept him going. His father soon took away this privilege and forced him to act more like a prince and less like a commoner. This leads us to today, the King and Prince walking through the crowd looking like robots. Adrien notices a struggling citizen ahead of them; he is an older man, seemingly poor, who was attempting to pick up a fallen cane. He questioned if his father could see this and if anyone was going to help. Adrien looked over at his father, but his eyes were trained forward.

"Look ahead, my son. Do not take pity." His father says lowly. Adrien attempts to do so, but the pain of the old man eats at his head.

 _"Forgive me, Father."_ He says in a whisper, then rushes forward and bends down to pick up the cane of the older man, he holds his hand to help him straighten up before handing him the cane. The older man exhales and looks at the prince who seemed growingly concerned.

"Thank you, Prince Adrien. I didn't expect a young man of your status to help me so." Adrien shakes his head and apologizes.

"No, monsieur. I deeply apologize for not aiding you sooner. Are you alright?" The crowd of people has grown silent as they watch and listen as their prince's kind heart continues to ring true. Adrien fails to notice the dozens of eyes locked on him, but can feel the burning stare of his father. He continues to look at the old man awaiting a response and thinking of who the closest guard is to get the older man to a hospital if need be.

"I am, thanks to you. I am in your debt." Adrien is relieved; he ensures that there is no need to be in his debt.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be on my way now, bonne journee." Adrien stands back up and bows to the old man. He turns to see his father waiting for him, his eyes still locked forward. Adrien stands back by his side and they begin to walk to the castle. The crowd cheers for their prince.

 _He's so gracious!_  
_So selfless!_  
_Handsome and caring, what a pair!_

The old man watches as the Prince and King walk through the doors. He takes one last look at the Prince, confident in the decision he is about to make.

 

 


End file.
